


Unfinished SeSa Wish Fic

by unquietspirit



Series: PBJ Amnesty [4]
Category: Real News RPF
Genre: FNFF SeSa, Gen, WIP Amnesty, was supposed to be Anderson/Don eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietspirit/pseuds/unquietspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson reaches out to Don for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished SeSa Wish Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as part of WIP Amnesty 2014, and as such, will never be finished. I have it labelled as "SeSa2" so I'm assuming it was a wish fic, but I can't even remember who it was for. Sorry!

The night before Anderson sends his coming-out letter, he writes another, much shorter, email to Don Lemon. He feels awkward about it, because he's only talked to him perhaps a dozen times total, both on-air and off, but there isn't anyone else to ask. He already knows what Rachel would say, and she doesn't have insider knowledge of CNN's company culture. So he finds the address in his contacts list and types:

_Sorry, I know this is kind of odd, but I wondered if you've ever regretted coming out publicly. Feel free to ignore me if you don't think it's any of my business._

_Thanks,  
_ _Anderson Cooper_

It's nearly three AM -- he'd been doing research for the 60 Minutes piece he's flying out to shoot in the morning and lost track of time -- so the ding of an incoming message just minutes later is unexpected. He opens it with some trepidation.

_Never. Good luck._

_-Don_

Anderson frowns at the sign-off, which seems friendly in a way that he's not sure he has earned or is comfortable with, but he got his answer. He closes the laptop and makes up his mind to send the other email before he leaves, with an off-the-record request for Andrew to hold it until he's well out of contact with most of the world. Lack of a cell phone signal and internet access will be a great excuse for not giving interviews about it, and he wants to make it as much of a non-event as possible.

Which isn't what Don Lemon did, Anderson muses as he gets ready for bed. He remembers the press tour, the questions not just about Don's sexuality but about his childhood experiences of abuse, and how Anderson had admired his courage. He wonders if Don will think he's cowardly.

 

After, he's surprised by just how little things change. He doesn't mention it on 360, he doesn't give interviews, he gets the same amount of hate mail as before. He also gets mail thanking him for being a role model, which makes him sure he did the right thing, though he thinks the title is undeserved. But overall, he feels and acts the same way. It's kind of disappointing, actually.

 

Isha stages an ambush in the elevator of CNN's Atlanta headquarters when he flies down to meet with some executives in early September. She tells him they're going to have lunch together in the cafeteria and there's nothing he can do about it. Anderson rolls his eyes and says, "Fine, as long as you don't try to make me eat weird British things."


End file.
